


Immortalized Love

by Vanitelamort



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitelamort/pseuds/Vanitelamort
Summary: Magnus smiled softly in return. "I could not possibly leave you.""Why do you stay with me, Magnus?"Magnus chuckled weakly, understanding the younger man's question. Magnus didn't age but Alec unfortunately did.





	Immortalized Love

All in all, Magnus was content as he sat beside the bed that contained his sleeping lover, Alec. When their relationship had began, he never thought it would become one of the most important things in his life. He never wanted it to end but alas, despite his constant begging, Alec wouldn't allow Magnus to make him immortal. He couldn't fault Alec for this or could he ever force it onto him in fear that it would sever their relationship so unfortunately it meant that one day the relationship will end. He, however, took solace in the fact that once that day came, the relationship will end with their love intact.  
Magnus reached out and curled his fingers around Alec's still hand and rubbed the back of it softly with his thumb. Alec's eyes opened, revealing gorgeous hazel eyes that Magnus could stare into forever.  
"Magnus," Alec said with a smile, his voice sounding hoarse. "You didn't have to wait here."  
Magnus smiled softly in return. "I could not possibly leave you."  
"Why do you stay with me, Magnus?"  
Magnus chuckled weakly, understanding the younger man's question. Magnus didn't age but Alec unfortunately did.  
They were close to their 70th year together, only really a month away. Magnus had enjoyed watching his lover age in the beginning, as the years went on Alec seem to age like fine wine. But like most humans, the years began to take a toll. Alec slowly got weaker, unable to continue being a shadowhunter and for the past few years had become bedridden.  
"You know why," Magnus offered as a reply before lifting Alec's hand and kissing it softly.  
"I keep telling you, you don't have to feel obligated to stay by my side. I'm way too old for you now anyway." Alec looked away sadly.  
Magnus sighed as he stood and then leaned over Alec. Alec looked up at him.  
"You could never be too old for me, Alexander. Your body may be old and withered but in there is still the man I fell in love with and will always truly love." Magnus leaned down and softly placed his lips onto Alec's.  
Indeed, all in all, Magnus was truly content. Though sadden that this relationship was coming to an end soon, those 70 years of happiness and love could possibly never be forgotten.


End file.
